To Murder or Not to Murder?
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: To murder or not to murder…that was the question. It takes a very powerful drive to want to kill someone and usually it was meant as an act of revenge. But who would have that powerful of a drive to commit murder…?


**To Murder or Not to Murder…?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

To murder or not to murder…that was the question.

This little saying was similar to one Shakespeare had written in the opening line of _Hamlet_, 'To be, or not to be, that is the question.' While the person who said the saying that was similar to Shakespeare's may or may not have been jesting. It takes a very powerful drive to want to kill someone and usually it was meant as an act of revenge.

But who would have _that_ powerful of a drive to commit murder…?

…

There can only be one answer.

…

A sibling.

That's right, a sibling. But how would a sibling have that much rage in them to commit murder. It would be because the sibling was always picked on for being the smallest, youngest, and just…well…being a girl!

Girls do have their advantages, like getting their father to do anything for them (daddy's girl), get out of trouble easily with the parents by acting all innocent, etc. But there are also disadvantages, like if a girl was the youngest they would be a target for pranks, barely get to play with their older brothers because 'girls have cooties', and other such incidents. There are advantages and disadvantages for being the oldest girl of siblings, but that's not the problem here…it's being the youngest sibling that's also a girl!

And who fits that bill…Lily Luna Potter.

She's a bright young child with the famous Weasley red hair and bright brown eyes, almost a virtual copy of her mother Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Potter née Weasley but with some traits from her father Harry James Potter. Lily's the youngest of three children, her oldest brother was James Sirius Potter and her second oldest brother was Albus Severus Potter. James was quite the prankster and loves to cause trouble while Albus preferred to read and not cause trouble, well in their parent's minds. One would never think to look at any of their children than face-value, 'what you see is what you get!' Both her brothers are quite adept at hiding their true nefarious nature from their parents; one would never know that they torment their youngest sibling because they can.

Lily was such a sweet shy girl that she couldn't tell on her older brothers…oh she tried once but her parents believed her brothers over her and grounded her for spreading lies. She never said anything about them to her parents ever again.

So as the years went by, the abuse she suffered by the people she should have gotten protection from had gotten worse. It became unbearable when her brothers learned jinxes and curses at Hogwarts, James turned 15 a while ago and Albus 13, Lily wouldn't start school until the summer was over. Sure it would suck to live with them at school, but maybe it would be easier since they were so mean during the summer because she wasn't with them to curse all-year-round.

Wait…backtrack…why would it be easier to live with them all-year-round? It would just mean they could practice their curses every single day with her…*shudder*…that's not a very pleasant thought. She just couldn't keep living like this anymore, it's starting to driver her insane. Or was she already insane? Bellatrix Lestrange née Black was already insane before she married. And Lily was part of the Black family through her father's side (her great grandmother was a Black).

Hehe…maybe she was already insane because…she's already thinking of committing the ultimate treason…_murder_. And not just any murder, but of her siblings and family was supposed to always be there for each other and love each other. Where was the love from her siblings? And don't say 'tough love' because the love they are displaying was downright cruelty.

*Cackle* Being a Black wasn't so bad, like 12 Grimmauld Place had _great_ books to study from. Who needed Hogwarts when the entire Black library was there. The have curses ranging from slow painful deaths to nice and long torture techniques. Sure there were quick deaths and painless deaths written, but where would the fun in that be? With the pain her brother's put her through, they shouldn't get the painless quick deaths.

There were some interesting curses she found, Crucio (intense pain), Defodio (gouge large chunks), Deprimo (intense downward pressure), Diffindo (severs), Duro (hardens), Expellere Venter (entrails-expelling) were just a few from the list. Lily was never so excited before and she had the perfect time to extract her revenge.

Her parents were going out for dinner and thought James was old enough to look after Albus and Lily. But they didn't know that by the time they got back, only Lily would be the only child they had left alive.

Anyways, Lily had the perfect plan, _borrow_ her father's second wand, it was a light color that was fifteen inches long and looked to have elderberries running down its length, it felt magnificent in her hands, like _nothing_ could stop her. She would incapacitate her brothers and then torture them before killing them. It was perfect! Her parents wouldn't be back until ten at night and by then James and Albus would be nigh unrecognizable. *Cackle* Her brothers would be sorry, oh yes they would be.

**~.~**

*Laughs insanely* "I told you! I _told_ you I would get my revenge!" Lily laughed as she danced around her brother's lifeless forms.

James was staring up to the ceiling with his mouth and eyes sewn shut. He couldn't see the ceiling of course but that was neither here nor there. He also had no ears but jagged holes with blood seeping out. His body was littered in cuts, bites, and burns. His clothes were nowhere to be found and he was lying in a puddle of his blood with all his limbs amputated and the wounds cauterized so he wouldn't bleed to death, he couldn't die before the fun really began could he?

Albus, oh poor Albus. One would think that James would have a worse punishment but it's always the quiet ones that get the worse wounds. While James had more physical wounds, Albus had more mental, but he did suffer some physical wounds to satisfy Lily's amusement. Albus' mind shredded itself, he couldn't keep up with the torture he suffered from his brain. Lily made his believe he was a victim from a Death Eater attack that she read about in a diary left by a Bellatrix Lestrange. It went into all the gory details of torture, rape, mind attacks, _everything_ they did to their prisoners. And poor Albus had to suffer through it, it became too much that he committed suicide by biting off his own tongue.

But Lily wasn't done yet, she had to fix the mess…she wouldn't clean up her brother's forms, oh no…she deserved something better and what a better way to finish her revenge than to make herself into a victim. She already had the scars, she just had to open them to look like new, and cast some more curses on herself to make it seem like more torture. She didn't want to go to Azkaban, she just wanted to live her life free from her brothers and to not be their victim anymore. Well, she got her wish, now she just had to act like a tortured soul from hours of torment.

She laid on the floor by her brothers, after stashing her father's wand away, and waited for her parents in agony. She didn't have to wait long as the fireplace glowed green and out popped her parents.

"M-mom-my…Da-addy…h-help…" She cried helplessly as her parents rushed to her side. As her parents helped their poor daughter Lily couldn't help but grin mentally, 'Hehe, to murder or not to murder, that is the question.'


End file.
